


Я и миссис Джоунс

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bleached blonde, M/M, Poor John, Sherlock gets lost in his head, big bosom, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Празднование годовщины, которое может произойти, а может и не произойти.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 5





	Я и миссис Джоунс

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

У нас тут кое-что происходит.

– Джонни Матис

***

Наверное, какая-то часть меня всегда знала, что однажды Джон меня бросит. Тем не менее я надеялся, что мы доживём до первой годовщины нашей свадьбы, прежде чем это случится. Это событие, по крайней мере, было бы вехой, которую я мог бы безопасно разместить в Чертогах разума и смотреть на неё во время одиночества. [Джон сделал меня слишком сентиментальным. Интересно, сколько времени мне понадобится, чтобы избавиться от этой привычки, когда он уйдёт?]

К сожалению, он, по-видимому, тоже собирался быть ужасно очевидным во всём этом. Когда он вернулся с работы, я сидел за столом и рассматривал в микроскоп довольно интересные водоросли. Я почувствовал запах духов, как только он переступил порог. Это был явно не тот слабый запах, который иногда исходил от его пациентов. Точно так же то, что я почувствовал, не было чуть более сильным воспоминанием об особенно отвратительном цветочном аромате, который носила Сара. У неё всё ещё была привычка слишком часто вторгаться в личное пространство Джона. Я неоднократно просил его избегать таких моментов, но он всегда просто улыбался мне и говорил... что именно, в данный момент не важно. Это не было духами Сары.

От Джона несло какой-то странной женщиной.

Впрочем, он вёл себя очень скромно и, как всегда, подошёл поцеловать меня в щеку. Для нас было обычным делом целоваться в это время дня.

– Добрый день? – сказал он.

Я совершенно правильно проигнорировал это замечание.

Он наполнил чайник водой. Каждый день Джон заваривает нам чай, и пока мы пьём его, я рассказываю ему о новом деле или эксперименте, над которым работал. Я не думал, что сегодня будет какая-то праздная, приятная беседа.

– А кто она такая? – прямо спросил я. Это было моё право знать, не так ли?

– Что? – Он включил чайник. – Кто?

Я поменял слайды.

– Женщина, которая, по-видимому, провела довольно много времени, обволакивая тебя со всех сторон. Она явно отдаёт предпочтение духам «Вечер в Париже»(1) – странный выбор для тех, кому ещё нет семидесяти, как я и предполагаю.

На его щеках появился слабый румянец. Обычно я очень люблю этого слегка смущённого Джона. Обычно. Но только не в этот раз. На этот раз он просто вызвал у меня неожиданную боль где-то под рёбрами.

– О, – сказал он наконец, – в метро было очень людно. Теперь, когда ты сказал об этом, я вспомнил, что большую часть пути ко мне прижималась женщина. – Он выключил чайник. – Я пойду приму душ.

Я смотрел, как он выходит из кухни, и намеренно не думал о нём в душе. Или о том, как он снова выйдет чистым и вкусно пахнущим. Мне было интересно, будет ли он думать о ней, стоя в нашем душе.

Теперь даже водоросли казались мне отвратительными.

Мне пришло в голову, что, когда Джон уйдёт, всё в мире станет ненавистным.

На следующий день Джон не работал в клинике, поэтому он пошёл вместе со мной. Ничего страшного или вызывающего; на самом деле всё завершилось к ужину, хотя часть моего разума продолжала думать о том, как сильно я буду скучать по Джону, работающему со мной, когда он уйдёт. Может быть, мы всё ещё будем заниматься делами вместе, даже после того, как он бросит меня ради женщины с ужасным вкусом в отношении духов? Я скорее думал, что нет. Я подумал, что вполне могу сойти с ума, узнав, что он пришёл из её постели. Я знаю, как он выглядит в постели, взъерошенный и счастливый. Никто не должен видеть его таким, кроме меня. Разве это не было частью брачного контракта?

Накануне вечером мы, как обычно, занимались любовью. За исключением того, что для меня это было совсем не привычно. Мысль о том, что это может быть последний раз, когда я прикоснусь к нему, поцелую и почувствую его внутри своего тела, чуть не заставила меня плакать или, может быть, закричать и начать бросать вещи. Но я ничего из этого не сделал.

Я просто поцеловал его перед тем, как он заснул, прошептав, что очень люблю его, а потом всю ночь лежал без сна, снова и снова рассматривая его тело.

Когда Джон ушёл с работы больше чем на час раньше обычного, я был уже за пределами клиники. Он не успел сесть на метро, чтобы ехать домой, и та последняя надежда, которую я лелеял, разбилась и сгорела.

Как всегда, следовать за моим мужем было до смешного легко. Он был настолько рассеян, что вы никогда бы не подумали, что его раньше похищали с улицы. Не раз. Иногда я впадаю в отчаяние.

Он подошёл к аккуратному кирпичному дому, находящемуся за большим супермаркетом «Waitrose», и позвонил в парадный колокольчик. Всё, что я мог видеть с того места, где стоял, было то, что женщина была высокой (Джон любит высоких), со светлыми волосами и довольно большой грудью. Очевидно, мне было смешно думать, что Джон навсегда откажется от своего прежнего увлечения большой грудью.

Очевидно, я был смешон во многих вещах.

Я не мог стоять там, зная, что происходит в этом доме. От этого у меня заболел живот.

Так что я пошёл домой.

Вот только дома у меня больше не было.

Когда Джон наконец-то вернулся, он направился прямо в спальню.

– Парнишку стошнило прямо на меня, – бросил он через плечо. – Мне нужен душ.

Если он думал, что быстрый уход избавит меня от запаха «Вечера в Париже», то глубоко ошибался.

Когда он появился через несколько минут, всё ещё мокрый и улыбающийся, я проигнорировал его. В конце концов, у меня есть некоторая гордость.

Он, видимо, решил не обращать внимания на моё игнорирование и начал готовить нам чай.

– Итак, – наконец сказал он, ставя мой чай на стол и садясь рядом со мной на диван. – Завтра вечером.

Действительно. Завтра вечером.

Наш запланированный юбилейный ужин. Неужели он собирается отступить? В конце концов, какой теперь в этом смысл? Не было никакого смысла праздновать смерть.

– Я с нетерпением жду этого, – вот что он на самом деле сказал.

Так же, как и я. До того, как обесцвеченная блондинка с нескладной грудью забрала его у меня.

Анджело закроет ресторан для публики, чтобы мы могли побыть одни. Он также приготовит наши любимые блюда, а я уже выбрал великолепное вино из погреба Майкрофта. Поскольку никакого гневного звонка не последовало, я не думаю, что Майкрофт заметил его отсутствие.

Это будет романтический, чудесный вечер.

По крайней мере, таков был план.

Согласно моим онлайн-исследованиям, этот вечер, несомненно, будет чем-то совершенно другим. Казалось, что гораздо чаще, чем можно было бы ожидать, люди выбирают важные события, во время которых заканчивают отношения. Казалось очевидным, что Джон собирается оставить меня в нашу годовщину.

Это осознание очень меня удивило; я никогда не думал, что Джон может быть настолько беспричинно жестоким.

Он посмотрел на меня, нахмурившись.

– С тобой всё в порядке, Шерлок?

– Я в порядке, – ответил я.

Затем я наклонился и зарылся лицом в его шею, глубоко вдыхая запах чуда, которое было Джоном, пока ещё мог.

Мы оба надели свои свадебные костюмы для праздничного ужина. Я помог Джону завязать галстук, как и год назад. Затем я приглаживал его волосы чуть дольше, чем требовалось для того, чтобы те лежали аккуратно, и он мне улыбнулся. Моё сердце разбилось ещё больше. Во время короткой прогулки к ресторану Анджело каждый из нас нёс по завёрнутому подарку.

Это была самая болезненная вещь, которую я когда-либо делал.

В ресторане было тихо и светло от свечей. Даже Анджело, казалось, был не так возбуждён, как обычно. Он подавал каждое блюдо с минимумом суеты, а потом оставлял нас в покое.

Большую часть разговора вёл Джон. Как это, несомненно, принято в подобных случаях, разговор шёл главным образом о нашей свадьбе и о том, как мы оказались в этом саду, поклявшись остаться вместе навсегда. Дешёвые слова, кажется, по крайней мере для некоторых людей. Но только не для меня. Я отвечал Джону, когда это было необходимо, вежливо, но больше ничего не говорил. Я только хотел спросить его, почему, но решил, что у меня будет время для этого позже, если только он не собирается сообщить мне свои новости, а затем поспешить прочь. В таком случае мне, несомненно, придётся догнать его на улице, прижать к тротуару и расспросить.

Пока мы ели шоколадный мусс и пили эспрессо, мы обменялись подарками. Первая годовщина: бумажная. Интересно, есть ли правильный выбор подарка на последнюю годовщину. Поскольку Джон время от времени выражал желание записать свои воспоминания более традиционным способом, я подарил ему кожаный дневник от «Aspinal of London»(2) ручной работы с его инициалами на обложке. Я также подарил ему серебряную авторучку «Монблан» и флакон чёрных чернил «Висконти». Он выглядел довольным; его глаза даже слегка затуманились, когда он благодарил меня. Я подумал, не воспользуется ли он этим дневником, чтобы записать свою жизнь с ней.

Он подарил мне латинский трактат XVIII века о редких ядах.

Джон действительно был само совершенство.

Он доел свой мусс и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем заговорить. Я быстро заморгал несколько раз, не зная почему, отчаянно желая зажать ему рот рукой, чтобы удержать слова внутри.

– Мы никогда не танцевали на нашей свадьбе, – вот что он сказал.

Ну, это было совсем не то, чего я ожидал. Неужели это раздражало его всё это время? Конечно же, это не было причиной, чтобы оставить меня ради кого-то другого, не так ли? Отсутствие вальса на нашей свадьбе? Тем более что сам Джон отказался танцевать. Я бы с удовольствием провёл его по бальному залу, так как на самом деле я очень хорош в этом. У нас с Майкрофтом были уроки.

– Я не очень во всём этом, – вот что тогда сказал Джон.

Поэтому я просто взял его за руку, и мы сидели, наблюдая за гостями.

Пока я всё ещё пытался понять, что происходит, Джон кивнул кому-то, вероятно Анджело, и внезапно ресторан наполнился негромкой музыкой. Джон встал и протянул мне руку.

– Ты потанцуешь со мной, Шерлок? Юбилейный вальс?

Я чувствовал себя всё более и более сбитым с толку.

– Но ты же не очень в этом, – пробормотал я.

Джон улыбнулся.

– Теперь уже нет. Я брал уроки. – Его глаза блеснули в свете свечей. – Сюрприз.

У меня внутри всё задрожало, и я задохнулся.

– Ты же не бросишь меня?

Теперь настала его очередь выглядеть смущённым.

– Что?

– А духи? Блондинка с большой грудью? Я думал...

Джона скривился.

– О, Шерлок, – я узнал выражение его лица. Это было настоящее разочарование. Я снова подвёл его.

Внезапно мне захотелось извиниться.

– Прости... я не хотел сомневаться в тебе, Джон. Я идиот, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

– Да, но ты же мой идиот. – Через мгновение он взял меня за руку и поднял на ноги. – Потанцуешь со мной, Шерлок?

Я кивнул и взял его за руки. Как всегда, он был идеальным. Мы танцевали в нашу годовщину.

Мы танцевали очень долго.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

«Me and Mrs. Jones» – песня с одноименного альбома 1973 года американского поп-исполнителя Джонни Матиса (Johnny Mathis, <https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Me_and_Mrs._Jones_(album)> , откуда взяты строчки для эпиграфа (оригинальная версия записана Билли Полом (Billy Paul)). О песне можно почитать тут  
<https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Me_and_Mrs._Jones> Текст и перевод здесь <https://muztext.com/lyrics/johnny-mathis-me-and-mrs-jones> или здесь  
<https://stihi.ru/2012/12/24/7036>

А ещё есть песня Эми Уайнхаус со строчками «Никто не встанет между мной и Моим мужчиной» и «Не могу поверить, что ты так разыграл меня» (текст и перевод на Амальгаме <https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/amy_winehouse/me_and_mr_jones.html> ).

(1) – «Вечер в Париже» (англ. «Evening in Paris) – возможно, речь о винтажном аромате «Soir de Paris», выпущенном в 1928 году (не случайно Шерлок говорит о ненавистном запахе «странный выбор для тех, кому ещё нет семидесяти»), парфюмер Эрнест Бо для Буржуа (Bourjois). Почитать о нём можно здесь  
<https://www.fragrantica.ru/perfume/Bourjois/Soir-de-Paris-Evening-in-Paris--3604.html> или тут  
<https://aromo.ru/fragrance/bourois-soir-de-paris-_evening-in-paris-89077/> (один из комментаторов описывает реакцию своих детей как «бабушкой пахнет» – в хорошем смысле, конечно). А тут интересное восприятие аромата <https://feen-morgana.livejournal.com/267940.html>  
Духи вполне реально купить сейчас, даже, например, на отечественном интернет-аукционе «Мешок» достаточно предложений <https://meshok.net/?related=Soir+de+Paris+Evening+in+Paris+Bourjois+230%D0%BC%D0%BB>  
(2) – «Aspinal of London» – лондонский дизайнер, производитель и продавец кожаных изделий и аксессуаров класса люкс для мужчин и женщин.


End file.
